


Bang!

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [29]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gun Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott needs a lesson in gun safety.For the Prompt:gun safety with nott, or just nott learning how to not shoot herself or her friends with the gun as she makes bullets and learns how to use it properly.Reading Time:abt 6 mins.





	Bang!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinVax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/gifts).



Nott had spent weeks planning, studying.  Preparing.  She had gone over the designs again and again until she could put it together in the darkest night with her eyes closed.  She hoarded the materials.  So, when the group found an abandoned blacksmiths shed, she knew her opportunity had come.

They didn’t ask questions when Nott worked through the night (or, if they did, they didn’t ask very loud).  They didn’t ask questions when she headed off into the forest with a bag slung over her shoulder (well, Caleb did, but he was just being a good boy).  They did ask questions when there was a loud explosion from the woods.

Beau got there first.  Nott was sitting on her ass, a gun clutched in both hands, black smoke pouring out of the barrel.

“What the fuck?” shouted Beau.

Fjord jogged up behind and took in the scene.  There was a smoldering hole in a nearby tree.

“Yeah, I’m going to second that, Nott.  What’s going on here?”

By now, Jester and Caduceus and Caleb were there.  Caleb ran over to Nott and knelt next to her.  “Are you okay?  Are you hurt?”

Nott slowly looked from the gun to Caleb’s worried face, then her eyes slid over to the hole in the tree.  “This is amazing.”  She stood up, examining the gun. “I think I got the powder mixture a little wrong, but . . . wow!  Think what that would do to an evil monster attacking us!”  She swung the gun around—as if fighting off an attack—and pointed it right at Fjord.

“Whoa!” said Fjord, knocking the gun to the side, “Watch where you’re pointing that thing.”

“ _Ja_ ,” said Caleb, “I do think Fjord is right.  You need to be very careful with this.”

Nott spun around and pointed the gun at another tree.  “You mean bad guys need to be careful of this thing!”

“Um, _ja_ , that too.”  Caleb gave the group a quick glance.  “Why don’t you show us how you shoot this gun?”

“Oh yeah.  Yeah yeah yeah!” said Nott with excitement.

She bent down and reached into the large bag at her feet and grabbed out a bullet of rough construction.  The back of the gun snapped open and she dropped the bullet into the chamber and snapped the gun shut, cocking the hammer.

“Ready?” she asked.

The rest of the team gave a hesitant nod and before the nod was complete there was an enormous roar that echoed off the trees.  Nott slammed back into Fjord and a plume of black smoke spat up into her face.

Fjord held Nott up and placed her on her feet.

“Did you see that!”  Nott was dancing in place, pointing at a new hole in a new tree.

“Yeah, Nott,” said Fjord, “We saw.”  He leaned down and poked at the bag.  “How many bullets do you have in there?”

Nott was already loading another bullet.  “Oh, I made five or six hundred.  Figured I should be ready.”

Beau was turning on her heels.  “I’m fucking out of here!  Have fun, Fjord.”  She grabbed Caduceus.  “Come on, Deuce.  We’ve got to get the camp packed up before Nott burns the forest down.”

Jester bounced up to Nott.  “Can I try?”

Nott gave the gun a long look.  “I don’t know, Jester.  It’s pretty complicated . . .”

Jester’s face drooped.   “Oh, okay, Nott.  I understand.”

“I’m just kidding!  Of course, you can try it!”

Jester clapped her hands and took the gun from Nott’s outstretched hands.  “Oh, thank you, Nott!  You really are a good friend.”

Fjord started to say “Um, Jess, are you sure you want to mess around with that?” but he only got as far as “Um, Jess” before there was a roar and a small tree a few yards away exploded into shards and splinters of wood.

Jester was ass-down on the ground, grinning.  She looked at the gun.  “Whooaah.  This is super cool!”  She scrunched up her face.  “Although it is very loud.”

“That’s part of the fun!” said Nott, “Here, give it back!” And she grabbed the gun and started loading it again.

“Whoa.  Whoa.  Whoa,” said Fjord, “Don’t you think we’ve had enough target practice for today?”

Nott paused in raising the gun.  “Why?”

“Well, taking a little time to get accustomed to a new thing can be good for the mind.”

Nott stared at Fjord for a full minute.  “That doesn’t make any sense.”  And she raised the gun and fired.  She slammed into Fjord’s legs again and immediately leapt up and started reloading.

Fjord gave Caleb a pleading look over Nott’s head.  Nott fired off another shot and Jester cheered her on from the ground.

Caleb crouched down.  “Nott, it is maybe best to learn some basic safety for handling this thing.  It seems very dangerous.”

“Of course it’s dangerous!” said Nott, “That’s what makes it so great!”

“ _Ja_ , but I don’t want you getting hurt.  We want to make sure the hurt only goes at those who deserve it.”

After a moment, Nott finally conceded, “That does make sense.  So what do I do?”

Fjord gripped Nott by the hand and pulled her up.  “Well, I figure at the very least you’ve got to work on your stance and how you hold that thing.  I’m afraid you’re going to end up breaking something.”

“Okay, so what—“ Nott swung the gun around, the gun still pointing straight ahead . . . at Fjord.

“Whoa!”  Fjord jumped out of the way.  “So let’s go with rule number one being don’t point that at anything you don’t want to die.”

Nott gave Fjord a confused look.  “But it’s not loaded.  It can’t do anything!”

“That is true,” said Caleb, “but I think what Fjord is saying is that we do not understand this weapon very well and maybe it is best to always treat it as if it is ready to fire.  _Ja_?”  He looked at Fjord.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.  Why take the risk?”

Nott pointed the gun at ground, careful to avoid pointing it at her feet.  “I guess that makes sense.  What else?”

Fjord stepped to one side, while Caleb stepped to the other.  The each regarded Nott closely.

“Alright,” said Fjord, “Aim the gun at something.”

Nott lifted the gun in one hand, the gun tilting slightly to the right, and straightened her arm until the gun pointed at a large tree.

“When I do some spells there is a certain amount of, uh, recoil—it hits back in my body.  I am thinking that this does the same,” said Caleb.

“Yeah, from the aerial acrobatics these two did after firing,” said Fjord, “I’m going to agree with that.”

“Yeah, it hurts a little,” said Nott.

“I thought it was pretty cool,” said Jester, “It vibrated all the way up into my head!”

“So you have to control for that,” said Fjord, “Try and hold it in both hands, firmly—“ Nott shifted the gun to both hands. “—and bend your elbows, don’t lock them.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, that seems right.”  Fjord looked over to Caleb.  “What do you think?”

“That is probably a good start, I think.”  Caleb considered Nott.  “Maybe feet shoulder-width apart?  That might make you more stable.”

“Makes sense,” said Fjord, “Try that, Nott.”

Nott shifted her feet, planting them firmly on the ground.

Fjord nodded.  “Okay, aim and fire.”

Nott steadied her aim and pulled the trigger.

There was a hollow click.

Nott immediately turned the gun around and looked down the barrel.

“Nott!” yelled Fjord and Caleb.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/). Come say hi! :)
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * **Feedback:** Short comments, Long comments, Questions, Constructive criticism (focus on description), “ <3” as extra kudos, Reader-reader interaction! The [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) can provide help with commenting!
>   * **Author Responses:** This author replies to comments! **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
